


The End of the Beginning

by Viliami27



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viliami27/pseuds/Viliami27
Summary: As local heroes in Seoul, Hongjoong and the boys do their best to protect the city. After stopping a bank robbery, two of the teammates discover something eerie and think nothing of it at first. But as time passes and secrets start to uncover, things are discovered to be not what they seem.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Choi San & Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Everyone, Choi San/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Everyone
Kudos: 44





	The End of the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been re-uploaded and revamped to be even better!
> 
> Please go give it some love!!!

The alarms wailed. 

The ear splitting sound had everyone covering their ears. People ran left and right in panic and chaos. The police pulled up right in front of the bank, sirens causing more headache and panic to the area.

“Step out of the building and put your hands up!” A cop yelled through a megaphone. The other cops stood in silence, pointing their firearms at the entrance. 

A man stepped out from the building. The cops readied their weapons. The man wore sunglasses, contradicting the very cloudy and rainy weather.

“Hands up now!”

The man stood still, his mouth the only thing moving, slowly forming a sinister smile. He then began to slowly raise his hands. 

In what seemed like a millisecond, he radiated green energy that shot out in all directions. The balls of energy all began to form bodies. Before they knew it, the energy balls had created multiple copies of the man.

The cops all had the same look on their face- eyes wide with terror. Without hesitation, all the authorities began to shoot. The copies of the man did flips and tricks, dodging the flying bullets.

They then threw balls of green energy towards the scared cops. Each created another copy.

It became a huge brawl.

Cops used fists and the ends of their weapons. Whatever they could use they did. The copies of the man were extremely fast and also had enhanced strength. 

In all the destruction, a small rocket shaped object landed right in the middle. Everyone around it stopped and looked at it.

It beeped and beeped, each time getting faster. Then smoke began to radiate from the object, spreading like wildfire.

Nothing could be seen within two feet, but everyone heard the sound of a jet pack coming closer to the ground. It stopped and then another sound began, like something was being turned on.

The smoke cleared quickly with the sight of two men standing in the center being visible to everyone. They looked at everyone in confusion. 

One wore a helmet, with a t-shaped tinted visor on the front. His face could not be seen at all. He wore armour that matched the helmet. Around his waist was a belt that had many gadgets on it.

The other wore a long black leather coat and black spray painted armour under it. In his hand was a long katana. He also sported a pair of sunglasses.

“Joong did something wrong, the smoke didn’t even stay up for a minute. Everyone can see us,” The man with the coat yelled. The other just nodded. 

The officers and copies all stared in confusion. 

The one with the coat stepped forward.”Alright since I have your attention, my name is Sa- Reaper. I’m sure you’ve heard of me before?” Everyone was silent.”Aww, they’re shy. It’s okay guys, I can sign babies after. Anyways, this is my buddy Yeo- I mean Cyber. He doesn’t really talk that much.” 

San looked at Yeosang with a smile. Yeosang, gave an animated charade of embarrassment. The two stood awkwardly in the center.

“Well, I’m guessing you’re our ‘Villain’. Wait, I just noticed that all these guys look the exact same what is going on!” Yeosang stepped in front of San in frustration and began to shoot the copies with his hand blaster.

The copies all started to run towards the two heroes. San backed up and readied his sword. The steel weapon started to glow purple. He started slicing copies, each turning back into green energy.

Yeosang looked at the original who noticed. He panicked and ran back towards the door.

Yeosang started his jet pack and flew towards the culprit. San looked in disbelief.

“Hello! I can’t fight them by myself,” San cried, stabbing a copy.

Yeosang landed in front of the original and punched his stomach.

The man squealed in pain. With one swift blow, Yeosang knocked him straight to the floor.

All the copies flinched and reverted back to green energy.

San ran towards Yeosang. He placed his sword on the originals chest.

“What are you doing here? Why are you robbing a bank? Are you here alone? What’s going on?!” Yeosang punched Sans arm causing him to stop interrogating.

Yeosang leaned down and grabbed the guy by his shirt. 

With fear written all over his face, the original watched him hold the blaster up to his neck.”He’s in there! My partner Seungyoon is getting the money!” He cried and pleaded for mercy.

“What’s his power?” Yeosang asked, surprising everyone. San looked in disbelief. He’s heard his voice before but he spoke very rarely. The helmet he wore made his voice sound muffled as though he were talking through a telephone. His voice was really deep and soothing.

The original looked and hesitantly answered,”It’s uh- it’s a weird lazer thing. It’s blue but it’s like super hot and can burn through the toughest metal.” Yeosang stood up and motioned to the cops to retrieve the man. 

Before he left, he attached a power restricting collar around his neck.

“That was so unlike you. That goes against everything we believe. It’s good he talked because I was afraid you were gonna shoot him. Are you listening, Yeosang?!”

Yeosang grabbed his blaster and pointed to the energy capsule. It was empty, making the blaster useless. He then put it back in.

San chuckled and punched his arm. 

“You totally got me! But seriously warn me next time,” he said to Yeosang. 

They reached the money vault and saw the crook loading bags.

“It’s 2019. You could literally just hack a bunch a bank accounts or something. Why go through all this just to go straight to prison?” San asked sarcastically.

The thief jumped, startled, and immediately held his hands out. They glowed a bright blue. 

Before he could shoot anything, Yeosang shot a dart type bullet out of his arm blaster, causing the crook to fall to his knees.

The power restricting collar was put on the crook and he was dragged out by cops. One officer stopped next to the heroes and held his hand out.

“Thanks a lot! That could’ve been bad out there. No cops were injured. Everyone gets to go home tonight,” the cop awkwardly said, not making eye contact.

“Anytime sir! Glad we could be of assistance,” San said, aggressively grabbing the officers hand. 

The officer gave a weird look to San then just walked away. 

San just shrugged and turned to Yeosang. “Another day, another crime stopped. We weren’t even injured. That deserves a celebration.” Yeosang nodded. 

“We should probably get back to Hongjoong, let him know that his smoke bomb was defective,” informed Yeosang. 

San looked at Yeosang.”You know you’re talking a lot more lately. It makes me happy.” 

Yeosang sighed deeply. 

Suddenly, San could hear a noise. Like a hammer to an anvil. A clinking.

San dropped his sword. He walked forward as if he were a zombie. Yeosang grabbed his arm but he acted as if he wasn’t there. Yeosang panicked and grabbed his sword.

He followed San down a few halls and into the stairway to the basement. He walked towards an old vault looking door. San opened it and stepped in.

He walked to the middle of the room and stopped. He shook his head like he were waking up, “What happened?”

Yeosang handed him his sword, “You tell me. You’re the one who went all zombie on me. You have no idea what you were doing?”

San analyzed the room.”All I remember was hearing a noise. It sounded like a blacksmith or something. Then I remember everything went purple and it was like a trail here.”

San looked around more. It looked like a room for storage. Nothing seemed interesting in the least bit. 

Then the noise was back, only louder. It was as if it was happening right in front of him. The sound caused his head to pound. He let out a wince at the stabbing sound.

Yeosang ran to his side to find out what was wrong.”What’s wrong? Are you okay? What’s going on?!” San had his hands over his ears.

He looked up to see something that was so terrifying that it made the sound stop.

Behind some boxes he saw a hand. It laid there, as still as a rock. 

He moved the boxes, heart pounding. What he saw made him cover his mouth to stop from throwing up.

A dead body. 

Yeosang bent down on one knee to get a closer look and analyze the body.

There was no blood.

No strangle marks.

No signs of struggle.

The body was pale and bony. He looked almost sick. Yeosang thought the guy must’ve been dead here for a while, because it almost looked like it was decaying.

“How long has he been here?” asked San. 

Yeosang analyzed the body some more, "Well it...I mean...He looks as if he’s decaying so he must’ve been here a while.”

Yeosang looked at San. San doesn’t really have the stomach for this stuff, which is ironic considering his power is that of the Grim Reaper.

San has what is called an Aura Spirit. A spirit of energy that chooses a host body and gives he/she abilities and such. It’s either an animal or creature/being of some kind. San’s is a Grim Reaper. He is able to shoot energy, which all can do, and can also amplify it to make a giant Grim Reaper which he controls. There are other abilities but those are his big hitters.

What San just did has never happened before. It confused them both but they couldn’t think about it over the thought of the dead body.

Yeosang stood up and brushed himself off. 

“I’m gonna scan and get some DNA to find out who this is? Then we’ll know how long he’s been here. I’ll also be able to start my investigation.”

San looked at the body.

“Are we just gonna leave him?” San was scarred. 

Yeosang turned San away from the body, "I’ve already alerted the authorities. The ambulance is on their way. We should get out of here,” Yeosang instructed. 

They left and returned to base. 

Hongjoong was doing what he usually does- his weird sciency stuff. 

He heard the slide door open and looked to see San and Yeosang walk in.

“Hey how was the mission? I’m hoping there weren’t any fatalities,” Hongjoong crossed his fingers.

“It was fine. No fatalities. Your smoke bomb was defective though,” stated Yeosang cynically. 

Hongjoong took a deep sigh, "I had a feeling I put too little of something. Sorry I’ll get that fixed.” 

He glanced at San and noticed how upset he was.

“Hey, what’s up San? You seem a bit...distracted.”

San just stood there silently.

“I should probably tell you what we found after the mission. Well something weird happened to San. He went zombie on me and walked into the basement of the bank. Thing is he couldn’t remember what happened and why. The point is we found a dead body,” Yeosang explained.

Joong sat there with a shocked look on his face. 

There was nothing but awkward silence for what felt like forever.

The quiet was broken by the sliding door.

In walked Mingi. Alongside him was Wooyoung and Jongho.

“HEY WHAT’S UP TEAM! How did the mission go? Good I hope. I mean I’m guessing it was fine because you guys don’t have a scratch. That’s saying something because it was only you two. That’s pretty crazy that it only took two of us to stop a crime. These days it seems like it takes the whole team. Well now that-” Wooyiung cut Mingi off by jabbing his elbow into the older's side.

“I think we just walked in on something serious," he said, looking to Joong for an answer.

Jongho looked at Mingi and rolled his eyes.

Yeosang continued as if none of that just happened, "I took some DNA samples and did a few scans. I’m gonna do a few tests and investigate.” 

“Good idea,” Joong agreed, nodding.

“In the meantime, I think you should get some rest San. That’s pretty traumatic and I think anyone would agree,” instructed Joong. 

San nodded and walked to his room. 

Mingi, Wooyoung and Jongho all stood there in confusion. Joong looked at them and sighed.

“I’ll let you know later.”

They all shrugged and walked away.

\---------------

It was 3 in the morning.

Yeosang sat at the desk and was typing on the giant keyboard. There were several screens on the wall and one giant screen.

It showed a loading bar at 57%. 

He sat patiently, waiting for it to load.

Out of the night, Seonghwa entered the room in his pajamas, He squinted his eyes trying to see who was up at this hour.

“Yeo- Yeosang? Is that you?” 

Yeosang turned and stood up.

“Why are you awake? It’s 3 in the morning,” scolded Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa glanced over at the screen, "Are you seriously doing work right now. You need to rest and charge up. Your human side may be able to stay up all night but if you want to protect yourself or be of any assistance to us, you need to charge your cybernetics.”

Seonghwa is basically the mom of the team. Always making sure everyone was fed and clothed and rested.

“I need to find out what happened,” explained Yeosang.

“The body?” Seonhwa questioned.

Yeosang gave a confused look.

Seonghwa grinned, "Hongjoong told me. We’re a team, Sangie. If we’re gonna be a good one, we can’t keep secrets from each other. Especially something about dead body. Why would you keep that from us? Why would that be a secret?”

Yeosang shrugged, "I don’t know. I just didn’t want to worry the team about something that could be nothing.”

Seonghwa looked down in frustration, "Well, even if it is nothing, we’ll find out together.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a beeping noise.

The scan was finished.

Information about a Choi Donghae popped up. 

His birthday, age, sex, everything.

“He’s 32 years old…. Has a wife and two kids…. Pretty basic information,” Yeosang read.

“What’s that?” Seonghwa pointed to the smaller screen on the left. Yeosang used his hand on the touch screen to drag it to the big screen.

It was a news report. Reported November 2nd 2019.

Yeosangs eyes widened. 

“Oh my-” he had confusion plastered all over his face.

Seonghwa looked confused as well but for a different reason.

“What’s wrong?” Yeosang didn’t take his eyes off the screen.

“I- this doesn’t make any sense. How could he-”

“Spit it out!” Seonghwa cut him off, trying to get Yeosang to make sense.

“It was reported that this man went missing on November 2nd. He was with his wife in the afternoon then went out for something and hasn’t come back.”

“So,” Seonghwa protested in confusion.

“So ... his body was almost completely decayed as if he had been there for weeks or even months and- and November 2nd was yesterday.”

They both had flashes of terror. Confusion and mayhem consumed their brains.

Yeosang fell back in his seat. 

Seonghwa put his hands through his hair.

“So much for nothing to worry about huh.”


End file.
